Himitsu no Kiss
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: He gave her a punishment for always stealing his spots. Read the whole plot.


**Hi! I was writing my latest story when I come up with a one shot story. I can't add it so I write it individually. And wait for the sequel of the absolute kiss. For the people who haven't read my stories just click my name. Enjoy this one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Himitsu no Kiss**

**Thursday, 12:05 am:**

She stretched both of her hands as she finished doing her homework that night. Right, it was midnight already. She yawned afterwards. She stood up from the chair and started to walk to her bed. She laid down her worn out body and sighed big.

"It's Friday again." Sakuno said as her eyes was starting to close midway. "Thank god… it's Friday." She was able to say her words before finally getting to sleep.

**Friday, 7:30 am:**

She was disturbed with the light that was coming through her window. She woke up and looked up to the clock. She shrieked when she realized the time:

"Oh no, I am going to be late again!" She jumped from her bed and started to fix herself up. She cursed her worn out body that she forgot to set her alarm clock last night. She hurriedly dressed up and went downstairs. She took a quick breakfast and waved at her grandmother.

"Refrain yourself from being late, Sakuno!" She heard her shout. Her grandma would come to school at a later time as her class would start a little later.

"Hai!" She shouted as she ran as fast as she could. Luckily she made it before the bell rang. She went to her classroom but she was a bit disappointed when she learned that her first period teacher was absent that day.

"What are you going to do now, Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked her.

"Sakuno shrugged. "I think I'll go to the court. No one's practicing there now, want to go with me?"

"I wanted to but I can't. I need to meet my math teacher today." Tomoka said as started to stand up. "See you later then."

"uhn" and she went to the court afterwards.

**xxx**

He was bored. He finished their short exam easily and fast. Since he was the first to finish the exam, he was awarded by his sensai to have his leisure time outside the corridor and be back before the second period starts.

_It was easy. That's why I am bored._ He thought. He knew because it was English anyway. He decided to make his way to the tennis court. _I think I'll practice in the court to kill time._ He thought but only to be disappointed when he heard that someone was already at the court. He frowned more when he recognized who was practicing. A certain brunette girl with long braided pigtails that was swaying loosely when she swung her racket was actually the one practicing inside the court.

_What is she doing practicing here? _He thought. The court was for the boys club so he wondered. _Maybe her grandma being our coach that she was aloud to practice here. _He thought as he started to leave the place.

He frowned as he thought. _Great!_ _I'd been kicked out in my own court. _He decided to go to the rooftop to have a little nap.

**Lunch break:**

She was sweating and nervous all over. She went to the rooftop bringing two bentos with her. She decided to give one to Ryoma today.

"B-but... what if he d-doesn't like it?" she said to herself as she gripped the handle of the bag she was holding. She took a deep breath before climbing the stairs of the tallest part of the rooftop. Her red face was suddenly worn a disappointed look when she learned that no one was there. "I-is he not coming here today?" she murmured to herself as she continued walking to the area. She sat where Ryoma used to sleep. "I can't go back to where Tomoka-chan is; I think I should eat my lunch here instead." She said as she started to unpack one of the bentos she brought. "Maybe he will come; I might as well wait for him." She said as she was enjoying eating her own lunch.

He was actually on his way to the rooftop. He yawned big as he walked hazily. He woke up earlier when he heard the bell for the second period. _I might continue my sleep on the rooftop. _He thought. He would eat later since he was not hungry yet.

He reached the rooftop and climbed the stairs silently. He halted halfway when he saw that someone was out there already. He reacted to see who the person was eating alone in his location. He raised one of his eyebrows.

_She was here as well? And why is she eating alone here?_ He thought as he held his forehead. Why was he seeing this girl today? Was he having a bad luck? And take note, the girl was stealing her favorite spot… again. _I can't believe this._ He thought as he started to climb down. He changed his mind on not having his lunch today. He went to the cafeteria to buy a Japanese food.

**xxx**

Today was unusual to him. Every time he looked he always sees her. In the court, in the cooking club, in the hallway and in the corridor and even in the flower garden, she's everywhere. She was working hard for an unknown reason. _Is she doing things like this? Why is she acting so supererogate? _ He didn't know. He thought that it is only part of her job.

He's practicing with the regulars in the court when he saw her again there but not for cheering. She was actually passing by with her classmates carrying some sports equipment for track and field. He wondered about that. Those equipments were pretty big for her but she managed to carry them all. He heard his coach clapping:

"Stop slacking off, where are you looking at?" Sumire said. The coach was not looking at him. He sighed and relieved. If she was looking at him, tons of teasing senpais will surely meet him.

He continued practicing for a couple of minutes. Then break time was being implemented. He went to the vending machine.

_I knew it, she was here._ He thought. He somewhat knew that this was coming. The girl was walking to and fro. She was panicking actually. He put his hands in his pocket as he went closer to the girl.

"Why are you acting crazy like that?" He said. He saw how she almost jumped in her position. He smirked after seeing that. The girl blushed.

"R-ryoma-kun, I-I-" she averted her eyes randomly. She couldn't say her words.

"What? Spit it out." He said keeping his non-changeable reaction.

"I-I lost the money for the pontas sensei gave me a-and the money that I had was not enough." She panicked. "Sensei was strict for money and I didn't know where I lost it." She continued. She started to walk randomly and problematically. "Maybe when I was doing all that stuff and I can't concentrate better."

"Why are you doing all that stuff?" he couldn't help asking the panicky girl.

"I-I couldn't decline them. I ended up helping my senpais and our senseis. And buying for sensei is one of my chores." She continued walking elsewhere. "W-what to do?" she bit her thumb finger.

He was feeling dizzy watching the girl walking back and forth. "How much money do you owe?" he asked her walking closer to the machine.

Sakuno stopped from walking. "N-no, y-you don't have to do that." She tried to stop him.

But Ryoma already pushed the buttons for pontas. He got one for himself and gave the five to her. "If these are not enough you can use your money for the remaining pontas that you need."

Sakuno reluctantly accepted the pontas. She blushed as she said. "T-thank you Ryoma-kun, y-you saved my day."

_Mine was not. _He thought. He saw the girl walked closer to the machine and bought another three. _She sacrifices her own money just to buy that? How can she be so careless? _He added and then the girl faced him again and bowed low.

"T-thank you again, Ryoma-kun, I-I promise I will make it up to you. I-I will bring these now to my sensei." She said as she hurriedly ran away from him.

He shook his head as he watched her run. He remembered suddenly. He smirked as he realized something. He closed his eyes while saying: _and she stole my money too. _He left the vending machine while drinking his own ponta.

**After class:**

Sakuno went to the rooftop. For some reason, she needed to go there. She felt tired because of the activities that she did today. "Today is Friday but I did a lot." She laid down on the ground. She stared on the blue sky. It was calming, inviting her to rest. That adds to her knowledge that she didn't sleep well last night and she was awfully tired today.

"I hope… Ryoma-kun wouldn't mind… if I sleep in his location." She said as she slowly closes her eyes. She felt asleep there.

**xxx**

He was supposed to go home early because training was not implemented today. But he didn't want to go home early. He decided to go to the rooftop and practice later on his way home. He was not surprised to see her there… again.

_This girl really loves stealing my spots. _He thought. He noticed that the girl was sleeping so peacefully. He stared at her from a distance for a long time. The wind blew so calmly that he was invoked to climb higher and walked closer to the sleeping girl. He crouched near the girl. He was able to stare at the girl closely.

"This girl has nice features after all… " He said suddenly as he looked on her face as if trying to remember every detail. The girl's right hand was just above level her face while the other one was on her stomach.

"So this is how you sleep." He whispered as he notice her sleeping habit. He didn't know when did he stare at her lips but he knew that he was staring at that part of her face for a long time. His eyes were softened as he stared at her lips. His left hand suddenly moved on its own and placed it beside on her face next to her right hand. He then leaned closer to her face to give her a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. The wind blew nicely as he gave her that kiss. He closed his eyes after that. He liked it, the feeling and he doesn't want to stop and it was amazingly long. This is definitely the payment for stealing his spots. He jerked back when the girl suddenly moved. He was shocked at first but regained his composure afterwards. The girl was starting to wake up and she sat up.

"W-what time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Time to go home, I guess."

She jerked when she heard his voice. She was trying to recognize that he was really seating beside her. "R-ryoma-kun! H-how long… have you been there?" she asked as if trying to remember something.

Ryoma just shrugged. Keeping what happened earlier.

Sakuno's face wondered and trying to remember about something 'happened' when she was asleep. She thought that she was dreaming but now that she saw Ryoma beside her. Her face turned bright red. She asked the impossible, stuttering:

"D-did… you just… k-k-kiss… me?" Sakuno couldn't bring her words completely.

Ryoma just stared at her stoically and then said something:

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki…" He said as he shifted his look forward.

She became furious red. But she couldn't get what he was talking about. She saw him smirked while pinning his fila hat down and said:

"It's just your imagination."

**~END~**

* * *

**Done! How was it? Tell me what you think about his punishment? I hope you enjoyed this one. ^_^**

**If you have time please visit some of my stories in my profile. Just click my name.**

**Thanks a bunch! ~MitsukiJunko**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
